This invention relates to a method of inhibiting the formation of scale on reactor surfaces that are in contact with polymerizing vinyl monomers. In particular, it relates to the use of a terpolymer, which is the condensation reaction product of an aromatic compound, a carbonyl compound, and a thiourea, for that purpose.
When vinyl monomers are polymerized, scales of the polymer adhere to the reactor walls and to reactor components, such as stirrers. The deposition of this scale reduces the yield of the polymer, reduces heat transfer efficiency during heating and cooling of the reactor, and lowers monomer efficiency and general process control. Some of the scale flakes off during polymerization of the monomer and mixes with the rest of the polymer, which makes the polymer less processable and reduces its quality. For example, when vinyl chloride monomer (VCM) is polymerized, scales of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) can flake off and form "fish eyes" in the PVC.
Cleaning the reactor to remove this scale is normally required after each batch, resulting in considerable reactor downtime as well as increased cost in producing the polymer. Because VCM can become entrapped in the scale, the physical removal of the scale by an operator could result in the exposure of the operator to the harmful monomer.
EP 343,706 teaches that polythioureas of the general formula [NHRNHC(S)]n (where R is an arylene group substituted by a carboxylic acid group) can be used to reduce scale formation in vinyl chloride polymerization reactors. JP 01,217,016; discloses a scale preventing compound comprising an alkali metal xanthogenate, polyethyleneimine, and a dialdehyde. In JP 59,32,482, dithiocarboxylic acids or salts containing OC(=S)S or NC(=S)S groups and/or (RO)2P(S)SR derivatives are disclosed as scale preventing agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,783 discloses that naphthol/formaldehyde condensates formed by a base-catalyzed process are effective scale-preventing agents vinyl chloride polymerization reactors. While many of these scale prevention agents are effective in preventing scale, they can alter the color of the resulting PVC, giving it a yellowish tinge. Customers of high quality PVC prefer a pure white or colorless PVC and regard any color in the PVC as an indication of inferior quality.